Beyond Two Souls
by Allyxeo
Summary: Adaptacion del videojuego Beyond Two Souls , Summary adentro
1. Prologo

Con 8 años, Bella vive en una base militar con sus padres adoptivos, Philip y Susan. Desde su nacimiento, Bella ha tenido una extraña conexión psíquica con un misterioso ente llamado Aiden a través de quien puede llevar a cabo muchos actos telepáticos extraños y aterradores. Después de un incidente con unos niños del vecindario, dando como resultado que Alison casi mata a uno de ellos, los padres de Edward buscan ayuda psiquiátrica para su condición. Esto les lleva a los investigadores Nathan Dawkins y Cole Freeman del Departamento de Actividad Paranormal (DPA) con los que la dejan indefinidamente.

Bajo el cuidado de los dos científicos, Bella aprende a controlar a Aiden y los poderes que ambos comparten. Durante este tiempo, Nathan se entera de que su mujer y su hija murieron en un accidente de coche, situación que lo hace entrar en un estado de gran depresión. Al tratar de consolarlo, Bella descubre que ella puede canalizar espíritus de los muertos para ayudar a que hablen con los vivos a través de una conexión psíquica causada por el contacto físico con los vivos. Ser capaz de hablar con su familia trae a Nathan comodidad. La infancia de Bella junto a los dos científicos supone que esta no pueda relacionarse con otros chicos de su edad, y cuando intentan que socialice las cosas no salen bien. Así, con 14 años, Bella es invitada a una fiesta en la que, condicionada por las elecciones del jugador, Bella puede llegar a mostrar sus poderes más trágicos con el resto de los chicos, cuando Aiden le ayuda tras sufrir burlas de los chicos cobrándose venganza A medida que pasan los años, Bella , busca su independencia, tanto de los médicos como de Aiden, y trata varias veces de vivir una vida normal. Cada intento termina en un desastre y resulta en la necesidad de ser salvada por Aiden

Adaptacion del juego Beyond Two Souls


	2. El comienzo del misterio

**BPov**

Naci con una extraña habilidad , La capacidad de ver lo que ningun ser humano ha podido ver en su vida , en mi cabeza esta todo mezclado . Las imagenes , los sonidos , los aromas , necesito recordar , Ordenar todo lo ocurrido hasta este momento , recordar quien soy . Si tuviera que contar como empezo todo , deberia empezar por aqui

**FlashBack **

_\- te encontré a un lado del camino , en medio de la nada ... - dijo un policia - ¿ha habido un accidente? - Pero recorde cuando me perseguian por el bosque en el rio Mississipi_

_\- ¿Alguien ha intentado hacerte daño? - Pero segui viendo esas imagenes , no sabia que responderle, pero el ´policia se levanto - ¿qué te parece un nombre? ¿alguien con quien contactar? - se acerco hasta mi y se sento en el escritorio - Debes de tener familia ... Amigos ... Alguien que pueda decirnos quien eres - pero en ese momento aparecio Stan - no hablas mucho ¿cierto? - no respondi - bueno si no me ayudas , no puedo ayudarte - pero segui sin responder - hummm no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte huummm - dijo rodeandome - ¿Es una cicatriz ... ? - dijo mirando mi cicatriz al otro lado de mi cabeza - ¿es reciente? - Pero antes de que me tocara Aiden tiro el vaso con cafe hacia la pared . El policia se quedo sorprendido como ¿qué acaba de suceder?_

_Pero en otro lado Nathan hablaba con alguien _

_\- ¡Digales que vuelvan! ¡No tienen ni idea de a qué se enfrentan! diganles que esperen a que yo llegue ... - silencio - ¡Dios! contacte con ellos enseguida ¿me oye? ¡Tiene que detenerlos! - cortaron - ¡Idiotas! ¡seran idiotas! _

_Yo seguia sentada , haciendo nada pero reacomodando mis pensamientos cuando escuche los susurros de Aiden _

_\- Ahi vienen _

_\- Lo se , ahi vienen _

**_FinBPov_**

_Cuando termino de decir eso militares sobrepasaron la puerta de la comisaria , registrando todo _

_\- ¿un segundo? ¿qué sucede?_

_\- la joven que a traido ¿donde esta? _

_miraron hacia la puerta y el general hizo señas para que vayan hacia esa puerta y los soldados fueron . El general hizo señas de silencio y que abra la puerta y el le hizo caso , de a poco se fue acercando y cuando abrio , todos los soldados apuntaban hacia mi lugar de escondite , pero su final fue no muy lindo _

_Entonces llego Nathan , pero cuando entro vio vidrios rotos , todas las cosas desardenadas , algunas hojas seguian en el aire , soldados muertos y solo quedo el policia vivo , _

_\- Bella ¿pero que has hecho?_

_**FinFlashBack**  
_

_**BPov **_

Hayamos el tiempo un poco (muchos) años atras donde yo era una niña de 8 años , abandonada en un centro de cosas paranormales o algo asi , camaras que me vigilaban , de aqui para alla , experimentos , yo en mi cuarto jugando con mis muñecas cuando entra el Dr Cole

\- ah , estas aqui ... - obvio que no me viste jugando con mis muñecas sentada como una idiota - ¿como estas hoy , Bella? ¿bien? - se rio solo - se que estas entretenida jugando y todo eso , pero - ¿encerio esto es estar entretenida? ok tu ganas - creo que es la hora cielo - ok de nuevo eso extraños experimentos , asi que me levanto y lo sigo , pero queria seguir jugando con esa muñeca pero ... - Vamos , pequeña ya tendras tiempo para jugar luego ... - ok adios muñequita y lo sigo . Todos los que trabajaban alli me saludan tipo

\- Hola preciosa

\- ¿como estas Bella?

y llegamos a esa oficina creo que siempre la recuerdo

\- Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tu dia?

\- no esta mal ...

miro a mi alrededor , esto no es una oficina es una sala de experimento , pensaba que tenia que hablar con Nathan sobre algo de Aiden o algo asi , entonces me siento aliviada ,

\- Ok , te vamos a poner esto ¿te acuerdas de esto? ¡es como una corona! - si claro en 3D es una corona - ¿Si selor! fijate ¡Pareces una princesa! - ¿encerio?

\- tranquila , no te pasara nada . Si me necesitas estare en el cuarto de al lado - asiento , y se va al otro cuarto , hum que extraño habia cinco tarjetas en la mesa ¿pero para que servirian? , entonces escucho la voz de Cole

\- Bella ¿puedes oirme? - asiento - Bien empecemos Kathleen esta en la otra habitacion y tiene las mismas cartas que tu . Ahora ella elegira una y tu tienes que intentar adivinar cual a escogido ¿crees que podras?

\- si - dije en voz baja

\- Genial , de acuerdo vamos a probar . Primera carta

\- _Aiden ve cual es_

Aiden fue y miro en cuanta mia , era la carta con estrellas

\- siguiente

Aiden y yo hicimos lo mismo y eligio la carta de cuadrado

\- siguiente

Y seguimos con el siguiente qué era la de tres lineas

\- muy bien bella vamos a probar otra cosa . En la mesa de la otra habitacion hay unos bloques de construccion ¿crees que puedes derribarlos?

_\- Aiden has lo tuyo _

el fue y los derrumbo haciendo asustar a la señora del otro lado

\- Bien Bella ¿hay algo mas que puedas mover?

y pum Aiden tiro las cartas y asustando a la señora de nuevo y luego la silla , haciendo volver para atras a la señora , pero quizo salir y de nuevo Aiden tiro una botella de plastico y siguio

\- se acabo ... lo siento pero no puedo mas

\- Bien Bella cariño ya hemos terminado

\- _aiden ya termino _

Pero siguio tirando cosas ,

\- esta cerrada

\- No kathleen no esta cerrada , debe estar trabada

\- ¡esta cerrada!

Cuando Aiden se conecta mucho tiempo conmigo me suele salir sangre como en este caso , me esta saliendo ahora

\- espera un momento

\- ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI!

\- _Aiden ya acabo ¡Aiden!_

siguio tirando cosas

\- tienes que parar ya Bella . La prueba ha terminado ¡Tienes que parar!

\- ¡Esta cerrada!

\- no puedo ¡No me hace caso!

\- _Aiden para _

Justo entraron Nathan y Cole

\- ¡BELLA! - me dijo abrazandome - tranquila Bella ya acabo , ya esta

\- No se acabara nunca - y luego me abrazo de nuevo . Nunca acabara , Nunca


	3. Mision fallida

Y Ahora vamos a la epoca donde fui a Arabia saudita , creo , cuando fui con Edward Cullen , y fui su asistente

\- ¿Quien es esta gente?

\- diplomaticos , politicos , ejecutivos , espías ... - oh James Bond esta por alli - lo normal en una embajada - Me miro el vestido , era rojo , y ¿qué carajos hago viendome el vestido?

\- Y la mierda de vestido ... deberia haberme puesto otra cosa ...

\- No . estas perfecta ... genial . Lo mas importante : actúa normal , si alguien te dice algo , sonrie

\- ¿entonces quieres que actúe natural o les sonrio?

\- pero si eres graciosa

\- solo cuando estoy nerviosa

\- ¡Edward! ¡Encantado de que hayas venido! - genial ahora viene un arabigo

\- Siempre es un placer , Jeque Ahmad - dijeron dandose la mano y el tipo me miro con cara de ¿y ella? - eh quisieras presentarles a mi ayudante , Kristen - ahora vengo como ayudante ok

\- ignoraba que la diplomacia estadounidense contara con armas tan ... arrebatadoras - y este tipo que le pasa - encantado de conocerte Kristen

\- caballeros , les devuelvo su anfitrion , hablamos luego Ahmad

\- hasta luego , Edward - nos fuimos , aleluya nos fuimos

\- me odia , ha estado imaginando mi cabeza en una estaca pero creo que tu les ha gustado - ahh perventido

\- oh , si ,que ilusion

\- Estrechare una cuantas manos mas , mezclate , busca un lugar tranquilo , ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

\- necesito un lugar tranquilo - camine y camine , fui al baño donde me vi el vestido y habia una chica que hablaba demasiado aturdidor que me jodia los oidos , pero menos mal que encontre un baño vacio , me sente en el retrete y saque lapiz y papel

\- ¿Aiden? ¿estas listo?

\- _si_

_\- _Hay un cuadro grande en uno de los cuartos de arriba , atras la caja fuerte . Los documentos que buscamos estan adentro . Pero hay guardias y camaras , asi que debes tener cuidado ¿si?

\- _si_

_**FinPovBella**  
_

_Aiden salio del baño de mujeres y subio hacia el cuarto principal , _

_\- Rapido Aiden - dijo Bella - duele mucho cuando estas muy lejos_

_\- una oficina , hay un cuadro de Jeque . Este es el lugar _

_\- diablos tienes que distraer al guardia - golpeo el televisor y luego apago la camara de la habitacion principal_

_\- muy bien nadie podra vigilar la oficina principal ahora . estamos a salvo_

_Y aiden fue hacia la oficina principal , abrio el cuadro y saco los documentos _

_\- muy bien no te muevas_

_Mientras tanto Bella , le empezo a salir sangre por la nariz , por tanto esfuerzo que hizo con Aiden tenia los ojos blancos y escribia todo lo que veia pero luego salio de su trance con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , le dolia tanto que se sentia mareada _

_pero justo tocaron la puerta era un guardia , que hablo en un idioma extraño , pero con tono exigente y luego entro una chica con tono tambien demandante _

_la chica entro al baño donde estaba Bella y le robo todos los documentos que habia escrito _

_\- Lo siento no puedo hacer nada para ayudar_

_\- Crees que no me costo hacer eso - penso Bella y maldecia mentalmente _

_Pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba , se levanto se lavo la cara y se fue a buscar a Edward_

_\- Bella ¿estas Bien?_

_\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! quiero irme ya _

_\- si ,si , nos vamos _

_Edward la tuvo que agarrar para que no cayera y se fueron _


	4. fiesta vengativa

**BellaPov**

Hola si soy yo de nuevo , ahora vamos a la epoca donde yo era una niña de 13 años , cuando la Dra no se como se llamaba me invito a la fiesta de su hija Kirsten , fue lo peor

Iba en el auto con el Dr Nathan hacia la casa de la Dra no se como se llama , y paramos en una casa bonita , miraba con miedo a la casa con cara de ¿y si nos les caigo bien? y mi vestido tampoco ayudaba mucho , era celeste floral , de la epoca cuando mis padres eran niños creo

\- Yo no estoy segura . Quizas no deberia ir ...

\- Bella suplicaste por semanas ¡¿te vas a arrepentir ahora?!

\- No conozco a nadie ... Podrian odiarme ...y este vestido es horrible - si Bella te haran enojar y si el vestido era horrible - vamonos - insisti

\- Tranquilizate , No hay por que asustarse - si claro como si fuera facil - es simplemente una fiesta - ok - Les agradaras a todos . te divertiras y haras nuevos amigos . Vamos

Sali del auto de Nathan y oh el regalo

\- ¡Ah! ¡No olvides el regalo! - lo agarre era un libro - Es un libro de las poesias de Poe . tiene cincuenta años , no es comun ... seguro le gustara . Nno te preocupes todo estar bien - si claro - Vendre a las 5 ¡Diviertete! - ¡5! por mi ven en 15 minutos

y se fue , fui a la casa , toque el timbre y me atendio la Dra No se como se llama

\- ¡Hey Bella! entra - ok esta Dra paso a no se como se llama a Dra supercool

\- hola

\- ¡Hey Kirsten! ¿vienes? ¡Me tengo que ir! ven Bella sin miedo

vino una chica de creo o le calculo unos 14 o 15 años , rubia ,

\- Hey Bella ¿cierto? Vamos a la sala . Hay chicas de mi escuela y los chicos , son los menos tontos que encontramos ... Oh ¿un regalo para mi? ¡Genial! bien -

\- me voy cariño . Cuida a tus amigos y no hagan nada estupido ¿si?

\- claro ma , lo que tu digas Adios

\- adios

Entramos a la sala y habia mas o menos 2 chicas mas y dos chicos ,

\- ¡por fin se dio cuenta! - dijo alguno de ellos

\- Hey chicos esta es Bella . Esta en la unidad 4 con mamá

\- ¿unidad 4? ¿el departamento paranormal?

\- uuuhhh ¿que haces alli?

\- ¿doblar cucharas , hablar con los muertos o algo asi?

\- no ... no

\- wooow ¡A festejar! traere cervezas - dijo Kirsten creo , y encerio ¿cervezas? - chicos las persianas , chicas las velas y Bella tu encargate de la musica ¡vamos a festejar - ok ¿que escucharian chicos en esta epoca? . Fui hasta la consola de musica y puse Pop

\- ¿¡que porqueria es esa?! - WTF - muevete - ok ruluda , ¿que paso la gravedad no pudo con tu cabello? - pondremos algo de ESTE siglo ¡Algo con energia!

\- ¡la oculte bajo la cama por dias! Mi mamá ya no entra a mi habitacion . Es MUY distraida ...

\- ¡Kirsten eres una genia!

\- Bella ¿una? - dijo ofensiendome la cerveza

\- no gracias , no ... no bebo ... no

\- Te pierdes de mucho amiga ¡despues de tres o cuatro cervezas ves el mundo de manera diferente! - todo el mundo se fue y yo me quede sentada en el sofa , pero primero mi primera experiencia de cerveza dos sorbos bastaron para que quedara mareada y justo se sento un chico

\- hola , hola soy Matt , Bella ¿no? - asenti vergonzosamente - nunca te he visto en la escuela ¿no estudias en la base?

\- estoy en otro programa , con mi propio profesor . Es ... aburrido , nunca puedo ver a gente de mi edad

\- ¿y trabajas con la mamá de Kirsten?

\- Si , trabajamos en el mismo laboratorio , creyo que seria buena idea que viniera y pasara tiempo con gente de mi edad , asi que ... aqui estoy

\- vivi en Londres antes de venir aqui hace dos años ... -¿te pregunte? - ¿ y tú? ¿donde vivias antes?

\- Nueva york - menti

\- ¡uh , amo Nueva York! ¡es increible! ¡estuve alli una vez y fue genial ¿ y que te gusta hacer? - encerio me haras el preguntados - ¿algo que hagas para divertirte? practico surf cuando puedo y estoy en una banda con unos amigos ... ¿y tu? ¿que te gusta?

\- nada especial ... leo mucho ... aburrido , supongo

\- ¿Puedo ... puedo preguntarte algo? - ok - ¿que haces en esa unidad?

\- Yo eh ... tengo ... un don ... un vinculo con una entidad - ok creo que decir la verdad me va a costar amigos , creo y nunca dije la verdad a nadie

\- ¿una entidad? es ... ¿como un fantasma o algo asi?

\- se que va a sonar muy loco , pero ... es como una ... una presencia invisible , que me sigue - ok debo parar estoy diciendo mucha la verdad

\- ¿esta aqui ahora?

\- es broma ... Es broma

\- oh no , en serio me engañaste ... yo crei que estabas mal de la cabeza o algo asi ... ¡baile lento! ¿quieres bailar?

\- claro - fuimos a la "pista de baile" y empezamos a bailar esa cancion lenta que nunca la escuche

\- ¿sabes? Seguro que te dicen siempre pero ... eres muy bonita

\- ¿les dices eso a todas las chicas que ves? - dije ironicamente

\- no eres como las demas ... Es decir hay algo .. especial en ti ...

\- Gracias , pero ... tu no me conoces ...- pero el tipo empezo a bajar la mano hacia mi trasero y alli tuve que levantarle la mano para que solo este en mi cintura

Y como era de esperarse el chico se acerco a mis labios y me beso , mi primer beso , ahhh , mi primer beso que lo hice con un idiota , nos separamos y como eera una niña de 13 años estaba ida , sonrei como una idiota ,se separo de mi y una chica paro la musica

-¡Chicos , chicos! ¡¿Por que Bella no nos da una demostracion de sus supermegapoderes? - todos se tornaron a mi en un circulo y esta tipo Estupida tipa

\- no , no ,no ,no yo ...

\- ¡buena idea! ¡pagaria por verlo!

\- ¡olvidate! son mentiras ...

\- ¡si Vamos Bella! ¡muestra que puedes hacer!

\- ¿ok Bella? ¿lista para la demostracion?

\- no , no , no , no tengo poderes ...

\- les dije chicos , son mentiras ...

\- bien ¡Bien chicos! Es hora de comer una rica torta ... y lo mas importante ¡de abrir mis regalos! - todos se sentaron en sus lugares y una fumaba , y yo quede parada como idiota pero lo mas importante todos sabian que tengo poderes

\- la torta puede esperar . Voy a abrir mis regalos ... - agarro una cajita amarilla - De Jen xxx , oh que divina seguro son medias ... - oh en serio xxx ¿que onda con estas chicas? pero cuando abrio su regalo saco ¿un hilo dental? - ¡Una tanga! ¡justo lo que queria! - suripanta

\- ya puedes dejar de robarle a tu mamá - que la Dra supercool usaba ¿hilo dental?

\- y mas probabilidades de un novio decente

\- mi futuro amante quiere agradecerte por hacer su vida mas ... interesante ... - ¿amante? ok se estan pasando

\- ¡¿Que es eso?!

\- un libro viejo

\- huele feo - no tanto como tu

\- Es una coleccion ... singular de poema de Edgar allan Poe ...

\- ¿Edgar Allan Que?

\- ¿qué ? ¿lo robaste de la biblioteca de tu abuelo?

\- no ,no es muy singular

\- si como tu vestido - dijo la tipa fumando

\- no en serio ¿es una broma? ¡no puedo creer que hayas venido a mi fiesta para darme esta porqueria? - lee un libro de ves en cuando

\- Y se cree inteligente ... y es una rata de laboratorio

\- una RATITA de laboratorio

\- si ... me estuvo siguiendo como una perra toda la noche , rogandome - yo siguiendote , tu viniste aqui interesado

\- ¡Oh! y tambien es una perra ...

-y yo nunca quise invitarla , mi mamá me obligo ... - todos me estaban acorralando oigan quiero mi espacio

\- si , es una perra ... ¡Una PERRA y una BRUJA! creo que debemos hacerle algo

\- ¿que hacen con las brujas? - no lo se tu dimelo por que creo que tu eres descendiente de unas cuantas - ¡las quema! - y luego otra bruja me puso el cigarrilo en la mano

\- auch

\- ¡A ELLA! - dijeron todos alzandome , trate de soltarme pero eran mas fuertes

\- ¡por favor! ¡basta!

\- oh , señora de la sombria oscura ¡invoca tu gran poder!

\- ¡BASTA! ¡dejenme ir! - me metieron en un sotano que no era nada agradable

\- por favor ... por favor ... dejenme salir

\- quise hacer esto desde que la vi

\- ¡se lo suplico ... dejenme salir!

\- ¡por favor ! -dije tocando la puerta

\- ¿alguien dijo "pastel"?

\- ¡por favor se lo suplico! ¡dejenme salir?

\- ¡si! ¡tanta emocion me esta dando hambre!

\- ¡si! ¡Que empiece la Fiesta! - se fueron dejandome sola

Llore y llore , pero luego se abrio la puerta sola

\- Aiden claro estaba aqui me olvide de ti

tenia dos opciones salir o tomar venganza ohhh estaria orgullosa de tomar la segunda opcion

\- ve aiden

FinBellaPov

_Aiden entro a la sala y tiro la torta de Kirsten _

_\- bien hecho , muy gracioso Steven ..._

_\- ¡hey no fui yo ... no fui yo esta vez?_

_Y de nuevo Aiden tiro la mesa _

_\- ¡AHhh! ¡Maldicion , que locura! ¡Me largo de aqui! _

_\- ¡AHH! ¡no me dejes sola!_

_\- ¡Ahh! ¡bueno , esperenme!_

_fueron a la puerta y estaba travada _

_\- bien Aiden - dijo Bella_

_\- ¡La puerta! ¡no se abre!_

_\- ¡es imposible! ¡de nuevo!_

_\- ¡les digo que esta trabada!_

_\- Tranquilos no entren en panico_

_Aiden tiro todas las cosas , para que los chicos aprendieran la leccion por que si continuaba quemaria la casa_

_\- ¡creo que ya es suficiente! - y sali _

**BellaPov**

_Todos salieron corriendo asustados , yo por adentro estaba feliz , pero justo venia Dra supercool , y _creo que tambien Nathan , Dra Cool salio del auto y fue directamente a Kirsten

\- ¡Kirsten! oh Dios ¿que paso?

\- ¡Trato de matarnos! ¡ es un demonio! - oh ahora hazte la santa si eres un flor de demonio - ¡ES EL DEMONIO!

Nathan me agarro los hombros

\- Vamos Bella , vamos a casa - dijo guiandome al auto


	5. Primera Entrevista

**BellaPOV**

Sip ... otra vez yo , otra vez en mi tierna infancia , cuando por primera vez fui a una entrevista con el nuevo doctor

***NarradorPOV***

_Aiden miraba como Bella se aburria en su silla , mirando hacia la nada como si estuviera en su mundo asi que para sacarla de su ensoñacion , golpeo la silla de su lado _

_\- _Basta Aiden . Todo esto es tu culpa , asi que basta

**BellaPOV **

Mi madre entro de nuevo donde yo estaba

\- Reemplaza al doctor Matthews , el se encargara de cuidarte a partir de ahora ¡Parece muy agradable! - no mamá , nop - vamos quiere conocerte - ¿y que si quiere conocerme? ok soy malvada internamente - vamos ¡Apurate! . Estare aqui , cariño - ¿y si entras conmigo? no se , digo , solo tengo 8 años . Suspire y me pare yendo directo a la oficina del nuevo Dr

\- Hola , Jodie - dijo un tipo con lentes - ¡entra! - me gire y cerré la puerta - Mi nombre es Nathan ... Nathan Dawkins - que apellido tan raro - crei que seria una buena idea conversar un poco , conocernos un poco mejor... - a primera vista pareces agradable tipo ... digo Nathan - digo , eso si tu estas de acuerdo

\- _No del todo - pense . _Me sente en la silla que tenia en frente de su escritorio y tenia todas las ganas del mundo , notese mi sarcasmo , tenia una grabadora para registrar las respuestas mias

\- Jodie , mi trabajo es estudiar "hechos" extraños ... - como el mio

_\- _e intentar explicarlos - hizo una pausa - como ... lo que sucede torno a tí ¿eh Jodie? - asenti - Tu madre dice que tienes un amigo invisible ... - levante mis hombros , yo no calificaria a Aiden como amigo imaginario ya que para tenerlo hay que imaginarlo y yo no se como imaginar a Aiden - este amigo ¿hace mucho que esta contigo? - no lo se en realidad asi que de nuevo levante mis hombros - ¿desde que naciste? - no lo se Doctorcito asi que de nuevo mi expresion favorita ... ¡Levantar mis hombros! - ¿es un fantasma o el espiritu de alguien que ha fallecido? - negue con mi cabeza - ¿puedes dibujarmelo? - asenti

Aqui voy ... la descendiente de Picasso ... me dibuje a mi , un gran garabato y un hilo ... y esta obra la nombre yo y aiden

\- ¿te molesta si lo miro? - me daba igual asi que hice mi expresion favorita - Entonces , esta cosa es tu amigo ... y se conecta a ti con una especie de ¿cable? . ¿Esta aqui ahora? - asenti - ¿puedes pedir que haga algo? - asenti . Ahora que me miro , soy demas callada

\- _muy bien Aiden haz lo tuyo _

**_NarradorPOV _**

_Aiden flotaba por todo el lugar hasta que encontro el indicado , el estante de libros _

**BellaPOV**

Sorpresa Doctor Aiden esta aqui , no estoy loca . El Dr se quedo sorprendido por lo que hizo Aiden y luego me miro a mi ¿tendra ... miedo? ¿o no?

\- Tú ¿le dices que hacer y sucede?

\- En realidad ... pienso que lo haga ... pero el algunas veces se controla solo* . Estamos vinculados , no se puede ir , eso lo hace enfadar mucho - suspire - No es mi culpa , quiero que se vaya tambien. Puede ser muy siniestro cuando se controla solo*

\- ¿fue el quien te hizo eso? - dijo , su tono parecia asustado . Oh no ... las marcas , parecia como si me las hubiese hecho yo pero no es asi eran _ellos _

negue - No . Fueron los monstruos

el solo me miro

creo que soy un caso complicado

* * *

* dialogo cambiado

* dialogo cambiado

* * *

Hola a todos , por fin un nuevo cap de Beyond two souls

me mataran hasta yo quiero matarme por no escribir

pero seguire y puede que suba dos cap hoy *no se fien mucho*

Me despido

_**Allyxeo **_


End file.
